Destiny Rope
by chicken snow
Summary: Takdir, menurut ku itu hanya kata sederhana yang tak bermakna apa-apa. Kata-kata konyol yang membuat banyak orang terhanyut di dalam nya. Aku benci adanya takdir, kenapa? Karena takdir, mengambil semua yang ku miliki... Dan takdir pula, yang mengantarkan kau kepada ku... Aku benci takdir... Sangat...


_Takdir, menurut ku itu hanya kata sederhana yang tak bermakna apa-apa. Kata-kata konyol yang membuat banyak orang terhanyut di dalam nya._

_Aku benci adanya takdir, kenapa?_

_Karena takdir, mengambil semua yang ku miliki..._

_Dan takdir pula, yang mengantarkan kau kepada ku..._

_Aku benci takdir... Sangat..._

* * *

Destiny rope

naruxsasu-naruxgaara

Disclamer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

warning : yaoi, OOC, Typo

T

romance, hurt/comfort

Chiken Snow

* * *

"dia berlari ke arah utara" seorang pria berambut merah dan tato bertuliskan 'ai' berbicara dengan beberapa pria di seberang sana melalui microfon yang menempel di telinganya.

"roger" salah satu pria berambut coklat berantakan langsung berlari ke arah utara.

Mata coklat itu mengedarkan pandangan nya 180 derajat, dan mendapati target yang sedang di incar menaiki mobil sport hitam dan melaju kencang.

"shit, ia di dalam mobil sport hitam. Menuju ke arah barat"

"mobil sport hitam. Ia berada di dalamnya" pria berambut merah itu berbicara menginformasikan melalui microfon lagi.

"Kiba, dimana Naruto?" tanya pria berambut merah tadi.

"aku tak melihatnya Gaara, bahkan ia tak menjawab panggilan ku" jawab kiba terengah-engah.

"tsk bocah itu" pria bernama Gaara akhirnya menghentikan pembicaraan melalui microfon itu dan berlari mengejar mobil sport hitam tadi.

Pria berjas hitam dengan celana yang berwarna senada berjalan ke tengah jalan, dengan bibirnya yang menggiigit sebatang rokok. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, terdengar suara teriakan orang yang menghindari mobil sport hitam yang melaju dengan sangat kencang. Namun pria yang berambut kuning itu tetap berjalan ke tengah jalan. Ia berhenti tepat di tengah dan menatap lurus ke depan, melihat mobil sport itu melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arahnya.

Ia membuang rokok yang ia gigit dan menginjaknya.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan senjata revolver hitam berukuran sedang lalu ia acungkan lurus ke arah mobil di depannya.

Tanpa ragu ia menembakan peluru ke arah ban depan sebelah kanan. Dan mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang itu berbelok ke arah tepi jalan dan terguling di ruko pinggir jalan.

Pria berambut kuning tadi menatap datar mobil yang kini setengah terbakar.

Dari jauh Gaara berlari mendekat, dan memperlambat lari nya saat melihat pria yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara.

Pria bernama Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan nya dan berjalan menjauh.

Gaara melihat mobil yang menjadi target mereka.

"Kiba panggil tim medis sekarang" bicara Gaara melalui microfon.

"bocah itu suka seenaknya" ucap Gaara sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian nya cukup besar"

"dan semua ini terima kasih kepada Naruto, yang bekerja seenaknya" lapor Gaara kepada seorang wanita berkucir dua di depan-nya.

"tsk bocah itu" wanita berkuncir dua itu memegangi kening.

"dimana ia sekarang?"

"entah, selesai misi ia langsung menghilang" Gaara menatap ujung sepatu pantofel hitam yang ia kenakan.

"begitu" jawab pimpinan wanita itu singkat seakan tau dimana Naruto berada.

Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan sepasang mata safir, duduk di samping sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat agak menua. Di sana tertulis sebuah nama - **Jiraia** -.

Pria blonde itu tak melakukan hal apa pun, hanya duduk di sana sambil menatap birunya langit. Angin semilir menggerakan rumput-rumput ilalang hijau di sana, suaranya membuat kedua mata safir itu menutup dan menikmatinya.

Mengingat beberapa memori yang terbesit di pikirannya. Hujan hari itu, langit yang begitu gelap dan warna merah yang menghiasi tubuh satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki.

Tangan tan itu menyentuh batu nisan di sampingnya.

"kakek" mata safir pria itu kembali menatap langit biru tanpa awan di atas.

Gaara berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bagian belakang.

"hmmm hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" mata emeraldnya menetap arloji hitam yang menghiasi lengan kirinya. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Ia membuka pintu apartment dan ternyata sudah tidak terkunci.

"sudah pulang rupanya" ucap Gaara.

Seluruh ruangan terlihat gelap, hanya sebuah tirai yang tak tertutup dan membiarkan cahaya bulan menyinari seorang pria berambut kuning yang dengan damai tidur di sofa.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas mendapati teman sekamarnya sekaligus partner kerja yang siang tadi membuat kekacauan. Ya. Itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Perlahan Gaara mendekat ke arah naruto tertidur.

"tak menyalakan lampu, bahkan tak mengganti pakaian" gaara menatap jas hitam yang Naruto kenakan.

"apakah kau sudah makan malam?" ucap Gaara, walau ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan menjawabnya. Tangan porselin gaara menyentuh pipi tan Naruto, wajah Gaara terlihat sendu.

Gaara adalah teman Naruto sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan sejak ia pertama bertemu dengan Naruto saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, ia sudah menyukai pria berambut kuning itu.

Dengan hati-hati Gaara membuka jas hitam milik Naruto. Melepaskan kaus kaki yang masih bertengger di kaki pria tan itu.

Gaara pergi ke kamar dan kembali dengan selimut di tangannya.

Ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Setelah puas melihat wajah tidur Naruto, Gaara pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya kembali. Namun sebuah tangan menahan tangan-nya untuk pergi.

"jangan pergi- jangan tinggalkan aku-" mata Gaara langsung menatap ke Naruto. Tetapi harapan itu hanya angan-angan, harapan ingin balasan perasaan dari Naruto itu sangat mustahil bagi Gaara. Yang bahkan ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan-nya.

Mata Naruto masih tertutup, walau tangan-nya menahan Gaara untuk pergi.

Mata tertutup Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, ia mengalir membasahi sofa.

Dan satu malam lagi Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang ngagetkan bagi Gaara. Naruto selalu berbicara dan menangis dalam tidur setiap malam, hal itulah yang membuat gaara tak pernah bias meninggalkan Naruto untuk tinggal seorang diri.

Gaara mendudukan kembali dirinya di samping Naruto, ia mengapus air mata Naruto dan mengelus kepala Naruto lembut.

"aku tak akan kemana-mana" jawab Gaara, walau ia tahu bahwa bukan ialah yang diharapkan Naruto dalam mimpinya.

* * *

"pagi Gaa-chan" sapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Gaara di lorong kantornya.

Gaara sebenarnya sangat kesal saat dirinya diberi embel-embel 'chan' di belakang namanya, namun kalau ia marah malah membuat lebih banyak lagi yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tersebut. Jadi kini ia tak menggubris panggilan 'chan' itu.

"hnn pagi" jawab Gaara singkat.

Gaara pergi ke kantor setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto, dan menyisipkan sebuah memo di tutup makanan-nya dikarenakan Naruto yang belum terbangun walau Gaara sudah berupaya membangunkannya. Dan kini Gaara berangkat ke kantor seorang diri.

Gaara melewati sebuah tikungan, dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang mengakibatkan kertas-kertas yang dipegang pria tersebut berterbangan.

"ma-maafkan kecerobohan ku" ucap Gaara spontan sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang kini berserakan.

Pria berambut panjang tadi terpaku di tempat menatap mata emerald Gaara.

"sir, kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"a-ah ya, aku tak apa"

"ini milik mu" Gaara menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang ia kumpulkan.

"thanks" ucap pria berambut panjang itu.

"ini adalah kesalahan ku yang menabrakmu, jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih" balas Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

"aku juga salah karena jalan tanpa melihat ke depan, hmmm sebagai ganti nya bagaimana kalau aku-" omongan pria berambut panjang tadi terputus karena bunyi ponsel Gaara yang berdering.

"ah maaf ponselku"

"ya Kiba, apa- baik aku akan segera ke sana"

"maaf aku harus pergi" Gaara menundukan sedikit tubuhnya dan berlari melewati pria di depan-nya.

"tu- hmmmm aku bahkan belum menanyakan namanya" pria berambut panjang itu menatap kepergian Gaara yang sangat cepat menghilang di ujung lorong.

"next time, maybe hmmmm" ucap pria itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kota yang penuh akan aktifitas sepanjang hari, dan hilir mudik kendaraan berlalu lalang.

Begitu juga dengan hari itu. Di kota itu, di kota yang penuh dengan kenangan. Seorang pemuda menapakan kakinya di luar pintu bandara.

"aku pulang" pria perambut hitam mencuat ke atas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"tsk mengapa oba-chan sering sekali memberi tugas dadakan di pagi hari" Naruto berjalan cepat menerobos bandara yang penuh dengan manusia.

"Naruto apakah kau sudah menemukanya?" tanya Gaara lewat microfon kecil yang menempel di telinganya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan menanggapi sifat Naruto yang tak pernah dapat bekerja sama dalam tim.

"hnn Gaara, aku belum menemukanya" suara berat Naruto yang terdengar pelan di microfon di telinga Gaara membuat Gaara sedikit tersantak.

"be-begitukah, hmm a-apa kau masih mengingat ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Gaara canggung.

"hnn semoga" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya menerima pertanyaan dari Gaara mengingat kelakuan Naruto yang tidur saat rapat tentang tugas tadi pagi.

_-takdir itu berjalan tanpa kita ketahui-_

"Gaara aku melihatnya" Kiba melaporkan sesuatu lewat microfonya.

"dimana Kiba?"

"di pintu keluar arah jarum jam 12, aku tak bisa mengejarnya".

"di sini terlalu banyak orang" Kiba meringis sambil mencoba menerobos lautan manusia di depanya.

"Naruto, jawab aku Naruto" panggil Gaara.

"hnnn tak perlu kau beri tahu, aku sudah mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan, Gaara" balas Naruto kilat. Mendengar itu Gaara tersenyum tipis.

_-takdir itu datang mempertemukan seseorang dengan yang lainya-_

Naruto berlari secepatnya menuju pintu keluar yang Kiba beri tahukan tadi.

Sangking cepatnya Naruto berlari, sehingga ia menabrak pundak seorang pria dan menjatuhkan tas hitam pundaknya. Naruto hanya membalas dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai arti 'maaf' dan melanjutkan berlarinya.

_-dan dengan mudah memisahkan keduanya-_

Pria yang ditabrak Naruto memandang punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Naruto" pria berambut hitam dengan warna mata senada terus menatap punggung Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, kita harus segera meninggalkan bandara ini".

"polisi sudah mengepung di luar". Seorang pria memakai jas hitam dengan celana warna senada menundukan kepalanya kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke.

"hnn" dan Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi punggung Naruto yang juga berlari menjauh.

'jadi, detekfif adalah pilihan mu hmmm Naruto?'

_-begitulah takdir, berjalan...tanpa kita ketahui-_

* * *

Naruto memasuki apartment mendahului teman sekamar-nya, Gaara.

Dengan sembarang ia melempar jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan melonggarkan dasi yang menghiasi leher tan pria tersebut.

"tsk" Naruto memejamkan mata-nya mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan-nya siang tadi, saat ia tidak dapat menemukan orang yang di perintahkan atasan-nya.

Dari dapur Gaara melirik melalui ujung mata emerald-nya sambil meminum segelas air mineral. Gaara tahu Naruto sangat kesal akan kejadian tadi siang, ditambah ocehan dari ketua Tsunade akan kesalahan-nya.

"Naruto kau lapar?"

"aku akan membuatkan sesuatu kalau kau ingin" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Naru..."

"ramen" potong Naruto saat Gaara memanggilnya untuk kedua kali.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, mengingat Naruto yang memang menyukai ramen walaupun sedang kesal.

"tunggu sebentar ok" Gaara menyiapkan ramen yang akan dimasak.

"hnnn"

("Gaara, kau tahu" seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara dengan pria berambut merah acak di depan-nya.

"pencarian orang nanti siang di bandara, itu semua berhubungan dengan kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu".

Mata emerald Gaara membesar.

"maksud mu. Semua ini berhubungan dengan..."

"ya. Ini ada hubungan-nya dengan pembunuhan Jiraiya, kau tahu Jiraiya itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Naruto miliki" wanita paruh baya di depan Gaara menggenggam tangan-nya yang menyangga dagunya erat.

"tapi, aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini dari Naruto"

Gaara tak bergeming sama sekali, ia tahu bahwa Jiraiya adalah orang yang paling berarti bagi Naruto.

"aku tak ingin Naruto terbawa emosi dan kehilangan akal sehat-nya"

"suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya"

"dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingnya. Gaara" wanita bermata coklat muda itu menatap lurus kedalam mata emerald Gaara.

"tanpa kau perintah pun, aku akan selalu berada di samping-nya. Tsunade-sama" )

"...ra"

"Gaara" Naruto menyentuh kening Gaara dengan sumpit yang ia kenakan.

"y-ya Naruto, ada apa?" jawab Gaara canggung.

"lupakan saja" Naruto kembali memakan ramen-nya.

Gaara juga kembali memakan ramen-nya setelah tertunda karena mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi.

"aku mau semangkuk ramen lagi" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan mangkuk-nya yang sudah ketiga kalinya malam itu.

"lagi?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"hnnn" balas Naruto sambil menganggukan kepala kuning-nya pelan.

Gaara menatap aneh ke Naruto dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasakan ramen 'lagi'.

* * *

"jadi ia tak menyentuh makanan-nya lagi?"

"iya, Sasuke-sama sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan-nya sejak kembali ke Jepang" kasak-kusuk pria berjas hitam dengan celana berwarna senada di depan kamar dengan pintu mahoni tinggi dan besar menjulang, dan di dalam-nya terdapat objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Di dalam kamar itu, di kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya. Hanya cahaya lampu-lampu malam yang terpancar dari jendela yang ia buka lebar, yang menyinari kamar itu.

Sang objek yang bernama Sasuke mendudukan diri-nya di sisi jendela, menikmati angin malam yang menyelinap ke dalam kamar-nya. Ia terlihat menikmati sentuhan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam-nya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata hitam kelam itu, dan membuka-nya kembali.

(-"jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu jadi si pantat ayam, problem?" -

-"i-ini aku, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, kita kan satu kelas. Kau tak mengingatku?"-

-"bekal, sebagai ganti-nya bawakan aku bekal besok. Mengerti?"-)

Sasuke memegang dada-nya yang terasa agak sesak, ingatan-nya kembali kepada saat itu. Saat ia masih berada dekat dengan pria itu.

"Naruto"

"kau memanggilku, Gaara?"

"aku tidak memanggilmu Naruto"

"hnnn"

"seperti-nya tadi ada yang memanggilku"

TBC

* * *

a\n ini cerita pertama saya di fandom Naruto, sekaligus author baru.. salam kenal #bow


End file.
